<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>秋千 by bonnieguu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408966">秋千</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieguu/pseuds/bonnieguu'>bonnieguu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieguu/pseuds/bonnieguu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, 星辰, 星辰sungchen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>秋千</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="WorksPage">
<p></p><div class="WText MaT2"><p>钟辰乐坐在破旧儿童乐园的秋千上摇晃个不停，秋千发出刺耳的声响抗议着仿佛下一秒就要断裂，生命走到尽头。十月的秋老虎又席卷而来，今天上海28度，艳阳高照，照的人容易丢了魂，失了神。钟辰乐把早就脱下的西装随手扔在了脏兮兮的地上，西装口袋上的胸花粘上了一地的尘土像是被埋葬了一样。他看了一眼伸手就去扯领带，汗水早就浸透了他衬衫，就连领带也能捏出水来。<br/>
这是汗吧，是热出的汗，慌出的汗，还是跑出的汗亦或是惊出的汗。他想着又把领口的扣子解开才觉得呼吸顺畅了点。<br/>
手机又响了，第35个未接来电。父母，亲戚，朋友还有他未过门的新娘。钟辰乐看着手机很是无语觉得这些人都有点奇怪，自己都那么明目张胆的跑了，为什么还要一个个电话不停的打呢？想要理由吗？想要他回去吗？放下电话钟辰乐望着天叹了口气。<br/>
“我真的逃婚了啊。”他自言自语了一句。<br/>
<br/>
钟辰乐自从半年前订下这桩交易意味浓厚的婚约就想过无数次逃婚，无一例外每次都是和朴志晟接触后。第一次是朴志晟来上海出差，他们一起吃了顿川菜，朴志晟辣的眼眶通红，擤完了一盒纸巾还继续陪他挑战魔鬼辣椒鱼的时候。钟辰乐看着他发红的鼻头和微肿的双唇想，逃婚吧。可吃完饭末冬的寒风和朴志晟一如既往安静的告别让钟辰乐脑子里的热度又降了下来。后面他们又打了几次视频电话，每次三小时打底打到一个人睡着为止的那种，每每看着朴志晟的睡脸钟辰乐又会想，逃婚吧。最后一次是昨天晚上。钟辰乐几天前给朴志晟订了机票和酒店让他到上海来。朴志晟问为什么突然叫他过去，是不是辰乐寂寞了。钟辰乐没回答只叫他来再说。<br/>
“我明天结婚。”钟辰乐说出这句话之前喝了2杯酒。他看着朴志晟哭了，一边哭一边说。<br/>
“是吗？辰乐要结婚了吗？真的是太好了。要结婚了真的太好了。”<br/>
朴志晟嘴上说着恭喜的话却越哭越凶，钟辰乐看着他的眼泪想，逃婚吧。<br/>
<br/>
那今天实施逃婚的冲动又是哪儿来的呢。钟辰乐想应该是结婚音乐响起，他在舞台上等那扇门开的时候发现朴志晟不在座位上了。他开始臆想门开的时候朴志晟会站在那里，手拿着一束捧花，然后走到他边上。<br/>
“辰乐。”他叫自己的名字。<br/>
所以才会跑的吧，才会在门开后看到那头的人开始害怕的吧。新娘一步步的走近，穿着洁白的婚纱。她很漂亮。钟辰乐曾说服过自己，她也有一头乌黑的秀发。可今天她做了个法式的发型，头发染成了浅色。钟辰乐更害怕了，这不是他要的人，这不是。终于在新娘站在面前的时候，他开了口。<br/>
“对不起。”<br/>
他只看到新娘眼中那瞬间的惊讶就跑了。跑出了宴会厅，跑出了酒店。他也不知道自己为什么会跑到这里，下意识的他的脚就带他跑到了这里。<br/>
<br/>
“辰乐。”<br/>
在听到这声呼唤后钟辰乐知道了，因为这里是全世界都找不到他，只有朴志晟能找到他的地方。他笑着抬头。<br/>
朴志晟也很狼狈，满头的汗把他的刘海都一根根分明的粘在了额头上，衬衫没有一处是干的。他大口喘着气，<br/>
眼眶里的泪摇摇欲坠的像清晨树叶的上露珠。<br/>
“志晟还记得这里呢，我还以为你全忘了。忘了我们小时候的那些事情，忘了我们亲密的那些时候。我有时候想志晟要是不长大就好了，那你就会永远粘在我身边而不是现在这样了。”<br/>
钟辰乐说着朴志晟眼里的露珠还是止不住的落下了。钟辰乐起身想帮他擦却发现两个人身上连一块干的地方都没有，只能拿手在他脸上抹。<br/>
“志晟还是那么爱哭呢。”钟辰乐边抹边笑。<br/>
“辰乐还是那么爱笑呢。”朴志晟边哭边说。<br/>
<br/>
钟辰乐想起他们刚开始认识的时候好像也这样过。<br/>
五年级的时候钟辰乐的学校和结交友好的韩国小学举办了交流活动。老师说韩国的小朋友要住到他们家里和他们一起生活1个月。钟辰乐兴奋的把自己的床上的玩具熊宝宝收拾起来说要和小朋友一起睡。妈妈笑他说家里又不是没有房间人家为什么要和你挤。结果韩国小朋友还真的和他挤了一个月，那个韩国小朋友就是朴志晟。大约是性子弱又第一次来到陌生的国家害怕了，朴志晟在吃过晚饭以后就躲在厕所偷偷抹眼泪。那时候钟辰乐的韩语也就说个你好，肚子饿了，厕所在哪里这种程度，朴志晟的中文更烫嘴，掺杂着浓浓的泡菜味儿。钟辰乐发现在他哭就问他为什么想安慰他，他们一会儿磕磕绊绊的说着中文，一会儿含糊不清的蹦着韩语单词居然也沟通了下来。朴志晟说他紧张，一紧张就不会说中文也听不懂了，害怕的想妈妈。钟辰乐抹着他的眼泪笑着和他说志晟不怕，辰乐哥哥在呢。哄了一会儿小孩不哭了，却开始说不是哥哥是亲故，他和辰乐是亲故。钟辰乐学过亲故这个词，老师解释说这是朋友的意思但又不是我们中国广泛意义上的朋友，是指在一年生的年纪相同的朋友。即使知道了意思钟辰乐还是对亲故这个词没有什么实感，他那时候太小了身边只有一种人际关系叫同学，虽然大家都是唱着找呀找呀找到一个好朋友长大的，可朋友这个词的意义确实还不在他的字典的。在钟辰乐收录朋友这个词条之前他先收录了亲故这个词。他对亲故定义很简单，亲故等于朴志晟。在漫长的青葱岁月里朴志晟对他而言是比同学更日常，比朋友更亲密的存在。长大后钟辰乐对他们的关系找到了更适合的中文词汇，叫朋友之上，恋人未满。可小孩总是单纯的，在思想变得浑浊不清前钟辰乐满心欢喜的把朴志晟当作这个世上他唯一的亲故。那天晚上睡觉的时候妈妈把朴志晟带到了一个又宽又大的房间，钟辰乐立马看出了他眼里的恐惧。<br/>
“一个人睡害怕吗？”钟辰乐问他，朴志晟一脸又要落泪的样子点了点头。<br/>
“那叽桑要和我一起睡吗？”钟辰乐刚问完朴志晟就拽住了他的袖子，挂在眼睑上蓄势待发的眼泪和笑容一起滚落。钟辰乐第一次知道又哭又笑是个什么样子。<br/>
两个小孩儿就这样像连体婴儿一样粘在了一起，粘了整整一个月。他们白天在学校里面是同桌，钟辰乐上课老说是忍不住想和朴志晟说悄悄话，也不知道朴志晟听懂了多少，反正他们两个经常一起抖着肩膀偷笑。老师朝钟辰乐扔乐无数个粉笔头都没用，最后还是威胁他说要把他和朴志晟分开来坐才让他安分了一点。在学校里面憋了一肚子的话当然要在家里一股儿脑的全倒出来，每天晚上他们都叽叽喳喳像两个小鸡仔一样说个不停。辰乐妈妈被他们吵的烦的要死，头都疼了，叫钟辰乐闭嘴安静消停一会儿。那时候他们还住在老房子，老房子边上有个小小的儿童乐园，里面只有一个秋千，一个沙坑和一个简陋的跷跷板，所以平时没什么人，钟辰乐如获至宝发现了他和朴志晟说话的好地方。每天放学回家放下书包换好衣服他就和朴志晟手拉着手到小公园里面玩了。钟辰乐最喜欢荡秋千，不仅因为他喜欢双脚离地那种自由的感觉，更喜欢看朴志晟吓到闭着眼睛紧紧拽着自己的样子。<br/>
“我们要飞的更高咯！”钟辰乐喊着朝天空又近了一步，朴志晟尖叫一声，但朴志晟叫的好难听像鸭子被掐住了喉咙。钟辰乐笑的上气不接下气，朴志晟脸涨的通红。下来后在朴志晟头也不回的跑到沙地里刨沙子生着闷气。钟辰乐蹲在了他的边上软言软语的道歉。</p><p>“叽桑对不起我错了。”<br/>
“叽桑生气起来也好可爱啊。”<br/>
“叽桑我可以捏捏你的脸吗？”<br/>
“叽桑脸好软啊。”<br/>
“叽桑脸红了呢，脸红了就是不生我的气了吧。”<br/>
朴志晟最后别别扭扭的说<br/>
“我也想捏辰乐的脸。”<br/>
钟辰乐马上就把自己脸凑了过去，朴志晟一双手一起捏了上去又拍了拍把钟辰乐压成一只小章鱼，嘴撅着。他嘿嘿嘿的开始傻笑。<br/>
“辰乐才是最可爱的。”他说。<br/>
一个月的时间对他们来说过得飞快，比暑假寒假都要快。朴志晟要走的前一天钟辰乐又带他去荡秋千了，钟辰乐哄了他很久他终于睁开了眼，两个人肆意的荡了一会儿，风吹都来夹杂着一丝离别前悲伤的气息。<br/>
“明天叽桑真的要飞了呢。”停下来以后钟辰乐说着就开始揉眼睛。<br/>
“辰乐哭了吗？舍不得我哭了吗？”朴志晟拉下了钟辰乐盖住眼睛的手露出他通红的双眼。<br/>
“叽桑回去了不能忘记我的，我们是亲故啊！一定不能忘记我的。”大颗大颗像宝石一样的眼泪从钟辰乐的眼里滴落挂在了粉色的脸蛋上。<br/>
“我不会忘记辰乐的，我们会是永远的亲故。”<br/>
朴志晟一边帮钟辰乐抹着眼泪一边也擦着自己的，可就像做徒劳工一样眼泪越来越多，最后和嘤嘤的哭声混杂在了一起。他们抱着哭了一场，为了人生第一次离别。<br/>
在机场钟辰乐和朴志晟反而都没有再哭，朴志晟走之前钟辰乐不停的叮嘱他要一直联系自己，就连朴志晟进安检了他都在门口喊。<br/>
“一定要记得给我发微信！”<br/>
“嗯！我会的。”朴志晟在离他不远他却够不着的地方回答他。<br/>
<br/>
钟辰乐经常会想起那时候他和朴志晟那段不远却够不着的距离。他曾经以为他们之间是没有距离的，因为他们之间太好了，好到让人觉得不真实。朴志晟回去后钟辰乐几乎每天都和他聊天，小孩子觉得有意思的那点破事儿他们颠来倒去的说，说的兴高采烈。就这样他们又叽叽喳喳了三年，期间钟辰乐去过两次首尔又和朴志晟疯玩了2周。两个半大的孩子揣着妈妈给的零花钱到处吃喝玩乐，可吃遍了首尔钟辰乐还是最喜欢半夜肚子饿的时候他和朴志晟偷偷摸摸爬起来一起煮的一碗拉面，朴志晟还会放一个蛋下去，他总让钟辰乐先咬一半再把另一半一口吞了。<br/>
然后时间到了初三，钟辰乐做了这辈子想起来最蠢最傻也最后悔的事情。他一直在想如果他没有做这件事情的话他后面和朴志晟是不是会不一样。<br/>
钟辰乐谈恋爱了和同班的一个女孩子。当时钟辰乐也不知道喜欢到底是个什么感觉，那个女孩子跑过来说喜欢他，他心里其实也没有什么波动只是觉得这个女孩子长得还挺好看的。觉得一个人好看应该就是喜欢吧，他误把欣赏当做了喜欢。女孩子在放学的路上偷偷吻了他。<br/>
那是他的初吻，只有紧张新奇而没有心动的初吻。<br/>
“女孩子的嘴好软啊。”他和朴志晟说。朴志晟很久没有回他的信息，他以为朴志晟是睡着了。可后面朴志晟回的越来越慢，越来越少。钟辰乐害怕了，他害怕有一天他会彻底失去朴志晟的消息。<br/>
“叽桑说好的要一直联系我的！”钟辰乐在一个下着大雨的夜晚闷在被子里给朴志晟打了语音，第一句话他就哭了。他听到电话那头朴志晟深深的叹息。<br/>
“辰乐不要哭，我会一直联系你的，我会的。”<br/>
“我们是永远的亲故。”钟辰乐哭哭啼啼任性的说。<br/>
“是啊。我们是永远的亲故。”朴志晟颤抖着也哭了。<br/>
<br/>
钟辰乐和朴志晟的关系又一如往昔的亲密，而他和女朋友却一直不温不火。女朋友总是抱怨他们约会太少，钟辰乐和自己在一起话也不多，每次接吻也都是自己主动。钟辰乐不知道为什么那段时间总是想起来他和朴志晟在机场分别时的距离，他心头隐隐的不安着，他和朴志晟好像什么都没变，但冥冥中又好像有什么事情不一样了。<br/>
钟辰乐最后还是分手了，在他和女朋友考上不同高中以后。多年后钟辰乐参加了他唯一一个前女友的婚礼。女孩子变成了性格爽朗的大美女，她故意跑到钟辰乐边上问他。<br/>
“你和那个朴志晟在一起了没有？”钟辰乐手里的酒差点撒了。<br/>
“你为什么会那么觉得？”钟辰乐问。<br/>
女生看着他无奈的笑了。<br/>
“直觉。女人天生的直觉。你那时候不照镜子的吗钟辰乐？你真该看看你和他聊天时候的表情。其实我一直很不甘心，怎么就会输给了一个男的。可看到你刚才的反应我心里还挺爽的，你还没和他在一起吧？这就是你骗我感情的报应。”<br/>
女生扯着嘴得意的笑了。钟辰乐想这大概真的是报应吧，自己无知又轻浮的代价和报应。<br/>
“辰乐，和他在一起吧。真的，放过自己和他在一起吧。你是个很好的男孩子，你是我喜欢过最好的男孩子，我一点儿也不恨你，我真心希望你可以幸福。”女生笑着笑着就哭了。<br/>
钟辰乐递了张纸巾给她说新娘子不能哭的，妆哭花了就不好看了。然后他又喃喃道。<br/>
“我早就放过自己了，不放过的是他。”<br/>
<br/>
钟辰乐是什么时候开始意识到他的朴志晟之间这种微妙的关系呢。大概是有一次钟辰乐打完飞机躺在床上时候发现的。他和朴志晟什么都聊什么都谈可就是不谈性。钟辰乐那时候有很多所谓的朋友，精力过剩的男孩子之间聊天聊着聊着就容易聊歪了，什么比比大小，又搞到新的硬盘了，有个人交了女朋友都会被追问有没有上床，女孩子的胸部软不软。钟辰乐也会时不时的蹦出几句惊天动地的荤话，说的朋友们都拍手叫好。可他从来没有和朴志晟说过，也不是他不会说。因为对方的关系他们两个的中文和韩语都说溜的不行，朴志晟的口音还被钟辰乐拐跑了说的吴侬软语的。可钟辰乐不知道怎么和朴志晟说这种事情。你也打飞机吗？一想到自己要和朴志晟说这种话他心里就臊得慌，脸热的不行，好像再想想就要有画面感了。所以他不敢说，然后朴志晟也从不开口。这种微妙的感觉就仿佛性这个话题是一个谜题的关键词。一旦开了口谜题就会浮现在眼前，人就会本能去寻找谜题的答案，抽丝剥茧，捅破了最后一层窗户纸答案浮现在眼前的时候，他们就不得不去面对了。<br/>
钟辰乐没有发现谜题，他绕了条远路结果直接看到了那层窗户。<br/>
高三毕业的时候钟辰乐像自由的鸟儿一样终于又可以去见朴志晟了。他们把毕业旅行相约在了东京。钟辰乐在成田机场到达层茫茫的人海里看到朴志晟的时候有什么东西在他的窗户纸上戳了个洞。他直接听到了谜题的答案，那是他心跳的声音。他长大了，朴志晟也长大了，可朴志晟却长的让他心脏慌乱的狂跳。钟辰乐捂住了嘴想哭，可朴志晟走向了他，他不能哭，他笑了，笑满脸灿烂。<br/>
“叽桑变得好帅气啊！”<br/>
“辰乐也是。”<br/>
朴志晟眼底还是那么温柔。<br/>
钟辰乐大概永远不会忘记他和朴志晟在东京的那几天，因为初始的幸福和结束的心碎。<br/>
他们又像小时候一样肆无忌惮的玩，他们去了秋叶原买漫画看手办，钟辰乐拽着朴志晟两个人做贼一样去了女仆咖啡厅，钟辰乐学着女仆的样子用韩语对着朴志晟说<br/>
“魔法啊魔法啊！把我的爱注在里面！把蛋包饭变得更美味吧！噗丘～朴少爷请享用吧！”说完他就羞耻的捂住了脸，朴志晟也捂着脸看着他。<br/>
“别看我。”钟辰乐第一次对朴志晟发嗲。他发现朴志晟连脖子根都红了。<br/>
他们又去了东京塔看夜景，去了浅草寺抽签，去了筑底吃东西。他们去了好多地方，钟辰乐拍了很多两个人的照片。他每次看照片的时候都在想，自己是在和朴志晟谈恋爱吗？是的话也该有多好啊。<br/>
最后一天晚上他们去便利店买了酒坐在酒店的阳台上。刚成年正是对酒这种禁忌品上瘾的时候。喝了好几瓶，喝的晕乎乎的时候一阵夏日燥热的风吹来，吹的钟辰乐浑身发热，额头出了密密的汗，大约是太热了，热的钟辰乐发晕了，他脑子混混沌沌想这真是告白的好时候。<br/>
“我有事情和你说。叽桑。”钟辰乐叫他。<br/>
“我也有事情和你说。辰乐。”朴志晟又喝了口酒，声音沙哑。<br/>
“那你先说吧。”钟辰乐想我要给他一个惊喜。<br/>
朴志晟沉默了一会儿，又一听酒喝完，他狠狠的捏扁了瓶子，那声音在钟辰乐的心里震了一下。<br/>
“我有女朋友了。“朴志晟说。<br/>
风又刮了起来，刮的钟辰乐生疼。他又喝了口酒，为什么酒也变得喇嗓子了？从喉咙一路喇到他的胃，刺痛感一下子让他失去了其他的感觉。他抱住了胃小声的抽泣了起来。<br/>
“怎么了辰乐？“朴志晟过来扶住了下一秒就要倒下的钟辰乐。<br/>
“我的胃好疼。”钟辰乐哭着说。胃真的好疼，但让他流泪不是他的胃而是他的心。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他和朴志晟在成田离别了，这次他们没有距离，他们的飞机挨着飞，登机口也挨着。朴志晟又哄着钟辰乐吃了一颗胃药。钟辰乐就着他的手喝了水。朴志晟的手好大好暖和，可他知道这些都不再属于他了，他的之间的距离已经被拉到够不着了。<br/>
“再见了志晟。“这是钟辰乐上飞机前对朴志晟说的最后一句话。<br/>
分别以后很久他们都没有再联系，钟辰乐想朴志晟还是违背了他的誓言，自己还是彻底失去了他的消息。就像搬家路上掉的那一盒熊宝宝一样，失去的就永远找不回来了。他开始想如果当初自己没有谈恋爱就好了，他一定会更早发现自己喜欢朴志晟的，一定会的，那是不是他们就能在一起了。钟辰乐从来没有怀疑过朴志晟也喜欢他这件事情，因为在东京的一个深夜，他听到了朴志晟在厕所里的喘息，他趴在厕所的门口听到了自己的名字。身体的欲望，通红的脸颊和怜爱的眼神，他知道朴志晟喜欢自己。自己把这场旅行作为起点，而朴志晟却把它当作最后的晚餐。他释放了自己所有的温柔，就是为了最后放弃。大概还是因为女孩子的嘴和身体更柔软吧，因为这样才更正常吧。<br/>
<br/>
大一的暑假钟辰乐去学了开车。夏天的热浪一波接着一波的来可都没有钟辰乐内心灼热焦躁，一年了，他还在失恋。他觉得自己不会好了，因为朴志晟他开始讨厌夏天，讨厌自己。连着五天红色高温警报他都积极的到训练场练车，开车和荡秋千一样，也是种自由，钟辰乐想去自驾。朴志晟曾说过成年了就要和辰乐一起开车去自驾，他们去云南，去四川，去西藏。钟辰乐想着没了朴志晟他也可以自己去的，他可以的。朴志晟可以选着忘记但他不会。<br/>
高温照的柏油马路上滋滋冒着油烟远远看去像海市蜃楼。钟辰乐又有点不舒服了，他从中午就开始头晕。又跑了一圈教练说辰乐，你脸色不太好没事吧。钟辰乐说没事，车里太闷了，我去外面吹吹风就好了。钟辰乐出去跑到厕所就吐了。他看着镜子里苍白的脸和脸上的冷汗又想起了那个狼狈的晚上。好巧，就是今天呢，去年今日。不知道是不是心里的关系，他更难受了，和教练打了个招呼他就走了。他也没有通知家里的司机，就一个人踉踉跄跄的坐上了公车卷缩在了最后一排。公车的冷气开的很大，阴冷的风顺着每一个缝隙灌进了他的身体，他一会冷一会热身体奇怪的胶着着。最后一排的煤油味很重，刺鼻的味道闻的钟辰乐胃里又翻江倒海了起来，他把头靠在车窗上想要呼吸一点新鲜空气。又一个急刹车钟辰乐快忍不住了，他在下一站下了车，一下车他又吐了。钟辰乐也不知道自己坐到了哪里，周围都是荒地，没有人。他坐在了公车站的椅子拿出了手机，他手抖的已经快握不住了。他要打给谁呢，他应该打给妈妈的，应该打给司机的，可他不知道为什么鬼使神差的打给了朴志晟。<br/>
“辰乐？”朴志晟的声音一出来他就奔溃了，他倒在了椅子上开始抽搐，呼吸困难，他感到自己五脏六腑都在燃烧，空气一点点的被耗尽，那一刻他觉得自己要死了。<br/>
“志晟，我要死了，你最后理理我好不好。”<br/>
钟辰乐只记得自己说了这句话，然后他的意识就模糊了，他只听到朴志晟在电话那头大喊，他在喊什么呢？不知道了，再也不知道了吧，他已经没有办法呼吸了，下一秒他就落进了无尽的黑暗里。<br/>
<br/>
再次睁眼的时候钟辰乐看到的是一片纯白，他以为自己到了天堂。可马上他就意识到了不对，天堂怎么会有消毒水的味道。原来他是重度中暑了引发了热射症。妈妈在病床前哭了好久，说你差点就没了，要不是朴志晟打电话过来我们及时找到你，你就没了啊。<br/>
钟辰乐笑着和妈妈说。<br/>
“你看我这不是好好的嘛。我福大命大。那句话怎么说来着的，祸害遗千年。”<br/>
钟辰乐在医院住了一周朴志晟都没有联系过他，钟辰乐开始怀疑自己有没有和他说过那句话，那句话会不会只是自己死前的幻觉。最后一天钟辰乐穿着病服在医院的小花园晒太阳的时候朴志晟意外的出现了。他这个人就真实的站在了自己面前。他看起来很憔悴，钟辰乐觉得自己已经够憔悴了，结果朴志晟比他看起来病的还要重。<br/>
“你怎么舍得来了。来参加我的葬礼吗？好可惜啊。我没死呢。”钟辰乐心口有一股气，他没地方撒。<br/>
朴志晟站在他的边上，哭的和小时候一模一样。<br/>
“我错了辰乐。我错了。我再也不离开你了，我再也不离开了。”钟辰乐看着他的眼泪高兴的笑了。可朴志晟的下一句话又让他绝望了。<br/>
“我答应过的你，我们会是永远的亲故，我们永远都会是的。“<br/>
钟辰乐明白了，自己被朴志晟困住了，朴志晟也被他自己困住了。他把自己关在了名为亲故的牢笼里，上了锁，然后扔掉了钥匙。想着自己的命换来这样的结果钟辰乐好不甘心，可不甘心又能怎样，他又不能逼着朴志晟去看谜题的答案，他怕把朴志晟又给逼走了甚至逼死了。<br/>
他们的关系变得非常的有趣，钟辰乐开始享受这种似爱非爱的情绪。后面钟辰乐和朴志晟都把驾照考出来了，他们大二去了云南，大三去了四川，大四去了西藏。<br/>
他和朴志晟的心很近，但他们离对方的身体却很远。6年了，他们彻底长大了，钟辰乐开始释然把这段感情定义成柏拉图。他曾试探的问过朴志晟，朴志晟说自己早就单身了，他工作很忙也不想谈恋爱。钟辰乐想真好，他们可以一直这样下去，不挑破也不说明。他们甚至一辈子都可以这样，老了以后还可以搬到一起住互相照顾，然后他想死在朴志晟的怀里，至少最后他可以在他的怀里。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
可现在他要抉择了。因为意外而来婚约他心力交瘁了，就算要失去他也不想再这样了。<br/>
他看着朴志晟摸着他的脸。<br/>
“我逃婚了朴志晟，我不爱她，我不想和她结婚。因为我想和你结婚，我好爱你，我每分每秒都想和你结婚。”<br/>
朴志晟的眼泪止住了，他轻轻的笑了笑说。<br/>
“好。那我们就去结婚吧。今天就去结婚。”<br/>
<br/>
钟辰乐牵着朴志晟的手偷偷的回到了他所谓的新房。里面没有人，钟辰乐一边收拾着自己的东西一边想着他完蛋了，逃婚又和男人私奔，他完蛋了。可他好开心，开心的像小时候在荡秋千，双脚离地那种全身放松的感觉。他理完行李又拿了衣服给自己和朴志晟换。他们当着对方的面脱光了。<br/>
“你想过和我做爱吗？”<br/>
钟辰乐赤裸着问朴志晟。朴志晟点了点头，眼神火热。<br/>
“我从十五岁就想了。”<br/>
<br/>
但他们没有在这里做，现在还不是时候，他们还没有结婚。他们去了民政局，同性恋婚姻法案去年实行了。拍结婚照的时候钟辰乐手都在抖，朴志晟紧紧地抓住了他的手。结婚证拿到手的时候还是暖的，钟辰乐把它捂在了胸口。<br/>
“你为什么会带着证件来啊。”在回酒店的路上钟辰乐问朴志晟。朴志晟说。<br/>
“自从去年同性可以结婚以后我每次来都带着，我就想着哪天我可以冲动一下就好了，我拉着你马上去登记，去结婚，然后把你变得我的。就像今天这样。”<br/>
<br/>
到房间行李都还没放下他们两个就急急的吻在了一起。这个吻他们等的太久了，所以他们也吻了很久，像是要把他们错过的这十年都吻回来一样。朴志晟最后把钟辰乐压在床上吻，一边吻一边开始脱他的衣服。<br/>
“志晟。你爱我吗？“钟辰乐被吻的迷离。<br/>
“我爱你。我爱你。辰乐，我爱你。”朴志晟恨不得把自己的心都掏给他看，激动的在他耳边说着。<br/>
钟辰乐想他终于听到了，终于等到了。他高兴在朴志晟嘴上咬了一口说。<br/>
“那现在开始好好爱我吧。我们自由了。”</p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>